herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AustinDR/PG Removal: Edd/Double D
What is the work? Ed, Edd n Eddy a childhood show for me. It was one of the longest-running of the Cartoon Cartoons. The series takes place in a Cul-de-sac in Peach Creek with three boys: Ed, the lovable idiot; Edd/Double D the local genius; and Eddy, the greedy, opportunistic leader of the trio. They spend their time trying to scam the other kids in the Cul-de-sac so they could get money to buy jawbreakers. I will be discussing Double D one of my favorites from the show aside from Rolf, Plank, and Marie Kanker. Reasons to Remove Edd is a lot of things; kindhearted and functions as the voice of reason for Eddy and Ed. However, there are a plethora of moments where this is contested. I can get going along with Eddy's plans to scam the Cul-de-sac kids despite knowing that it was wrong, but those aren't the main issues I have there. Take the infamous episode "Sorry Wrong Ed" where Eddy is given a cursed phone by Rolf, and as you would've imagined, gets relentlessly tormented by it. Edd in that episode was immensely out of character. Okay, so I do understand him being skeptical behind the claims of the phone's curse, but he does nothing to help Eddy as he gets the crap beaten out of him. He became uncharacteristically angry with Eddy's further pushing of the phone being evil...and towards the end, smiles like an insane person at Eddy's expense. Another episode? Season 4's "A Case of Ed" where Eddy and Ed trick Edd into believing that he was terminally ill. Getting outraged over being deceived by his two best friends is again understandable...but then he deliberately tosses the key to the house the two were into Kevin pretending to accidentally drop it. Thus giving Kevin the opportunity to beat the two up. Aside from those moments of uncharacteristic anger on Edd's end, take another infamous episode is the two-part "If It Smells Like an Ed" where he laughs at Jimmy when he was given a wedgie by Eddy. He at first tries to berate Eddy for what he had done, but then that quickly devolves into him laughing at Jimmy's expense as well. "Mission Ed Possible?" he was tasked with delivering Eddy and Ed's report cards to their parents. Even that being a duty is tossed out when he displays a look of smugness when the two were being carried away by their parents. Yes, the parents are entitled to seeing the report cards and it was wrong for Eddy and Ed to try to forge their grades. But Edd was severely flanderized in that episode for little rhyme or reason. Conclusion Sadly, while Double D does meet some of the criteria necessary to be PG, he is held back because of his uncharacteristic moments, bouts of smugness, and ultimately going along with Eddy's scams despite knowing that cheating the other kids out of money was wrong. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Removal Proposals